Death Penalty
by IKillZombiesForALiving
Summary: The survival game does not exist. After surviving a fatal fall, Minene is left in a coma at a hospital. Being a terrorist, the police give her to death penalty to put her reign of terror to an end. As she awaits her execution date, she manages to get a certain officer on her side.


**AN: I just adore these two! They are so cute together! Be warned that this is my first Future Diary fanfic, so if I get the characters OOC... I apologize. **

**Pairing: Nishijima x Minene**

**Summary: The survival game never happened, so Nishijima and Minene met on different terms after she supposedly fell to her death while on the run from the cops.**

/

_'Beep... beep... beep...'_

Minene groaned at the pounding headache as her eyes opened. She didn't remember falling asleep. Infact, she didn't remember very much before she blacked out. She slowly turned her head to the side to see what the source of the infernal beeping. It was a heart moniter. Her hand made its way up to her face where it found a breathing mask. Slowly, the terrorist scanned the rest of her surroundings. This was not her bed room back in the cabin. Minene found herself surrounded by medical supplies and completely white walls. To her right, she saw a large window with the blinds open, and on the other side of the glass was a nurse's desk.

She heard the door open and in stepped a perky red headed nurse. Minene could barely make out the nurse's name on her name tag: _Kamiya. _"Oh good. You're awake."

Minene's eyes went back to staring at the ceiling. Some how, she had ended up in a hospital. Had one of her terrorist attempts gone wrong? She knew she would be in a lot of pain if she had been caught in one of her explosions, or worse, her body could have gotten blown up and her limbs would be laying in pieces everywhere. However, she was still in one piece, so that wasn't the case.

"What happened?" She asked the nurse without looking at her.

Kamiya had Minene's medical files on her clip board and looked over them before she replied. "It says here that you fell, and that at the height you fell from you shouldn't have survived."

"Where did I fall from?" She still did not make eye contact. Minene figured that the more questions she asked then she would be able to remember what had landed her in the hospital in the first place.

The nurse went through the papers again. "It doesn't say, but the couple who found you and brought you in said they saw you fall from one of the upper floors of the abandoned art university here in town."

_Oh yeah. That's right. _Minene thought. _I was running from Kurusu and I tried to escape by a wire outside one of the windows on the top floor. Then the bastard shot it and that was when I fell._

"You were unconscious for a few days with a concussion," Kamiya continued. "The doctors didn't believe that you were going to survive the first night. It looks like you managed to prove everyone wrong."

_I was only hear for a few days. I'm surprised they haven't found me yet._

Minene stared at her medical files on the nurse's clip board.

_I am even more suprised that they left a terrorist alive._

_/_

Minene woke again. This time it was at night time. She sat up, having grown tired of the mask on her face, and took it off. Outside the window, she could see the same nurse that she had spoken with earlier talking to the last person she wanted to see. Keigo Kurusu. Minene was aware that his son was an intensive care patient at one of the local hospitals with a weak heart, but judging by the serious expression on the police officer's face, she doubted that this was a family visit.

She stared at them as she watched their conversation. Kurusu reached into his jacket and pulled out a small photo. She read the officer's lips.

_"I'm looking for this woman. She is an international terrorist that we have been chasing for the past couple if years."_

She saw the nurse's eyes widen a bit and then she looked up at him with a nervous nod. Kamiya looked towards Minene's hospital room, and made eye contact with her momentarily, and then she pointed Kurusu towards her room.

/

**AN: This is just an introduction chapter. They're usually the shortest. I hope you enjoyed it **


End file.
